lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Some Like it Hoth
é o décimo terceiro episódio da 5ª Temporada e o 99º episódio de Lost; foi ao ar no dia 15 de Abril de 2009. Suspeitas sobre uma possível violação se intensificam quando Ben é levado para a enfermaria, e um relutante Miles é obrigado a trabalhar com Hurley quando é pedido que ele entregue um importante pacote para um oficial da alta hierarquia da DHARMA. Sinopse Flashbacks Uma mulher, Lara, está negociando um apartamento com o proprietário. Ela fala ao proprietário que o marido dela está "fora da foto". Entretanto, ela tem um garoto pequeno, Miles. O proprietário a princípio opõe-se a Miles porque os vizinhos não gostam de barulho, mas Lara garante a ele que Miles é quieto. Ela dá a Miles uma moeda para a máquina de lanches. Miles vai até a máquina de lanches e ouve algo, que faz com que ele ande em direção ao apartamento 4. Encontrando uma chave, ele abre a porta e entra. A alguns apartamentos de distância, Lara ouve seu filho lhe chamando aos gritos e corre para o apartamento onde ele está, e o encontra de pé em frente a um cadáver de um homem. Miles alega ouvir o homem falando e pede para parar. Lara se afasta, com ar de preocupação e terror. Alguns anos depois, um Miles "punk" cheio de piercings visita sua mãe, que está num apartamento com uma acompanhante geriátrica. Sua mãe está extremamente doente e acamada, e está perdendo o cabelo. Ao mesmo tempo em que ela está feliz ao vê-lo, ela pergunta por que ele foi visitá-la, e ele responde que quer respostas, principalmente sobre seu pai. Ela responde dizendo que seu pai os abandonou quando Miles era apenas um bebê, e os obrigou a partir. Ela fala a Miles que seu pai está morto há muito tempo. Algum tempo depois, Miles, já adulto, conversa com Howard Gray, que quer que Miles use seus poderes para contatar seu filho, que morreu num acidente de carro. Ele quer estar certo de que seu filho sabia que ele o amava. Miles fica apreensivo quando sabe que o corpo do filho foi cremado e pede uma boa soma em dinheiro, que Gray dá imediatamente. Miles, então, parece contatar o espírito do homem e assegura a Gray que o filho estava ciente do seu amor. Gray agradece a Miles e ele vai embora. Depois de sair, Miles é abordado por Naomi Dorrit, que o convida a ir com ela a um restaurante para conhecer a oferta de seu chefe. Miles aceita imediatamente. Naomi leva Miles para a cozinha de um restaurante, e mostra para ele o corpo de Felix, dizendo a Miles para usar sua habilidade para determinar detalhes sobre o defunto. Miles consegue dizer o nome, assim como o fato de que ele estava tentando entregar fotos de túmulos abertos em cemitérios e uma nota de compra de um velho avião a Charles Widmore, ambas as coisas relacionadas aos falsos destroços do voo 815. Satisfeita, Naomi oferece a Miles US$1.6 milhão para ir à ilha no Kahana, que Miles aceita. Logo depois, Miles compra um taco de peixe de um vendedor de rua. Enquanto anda pela rua comendo, surge uma van. Bram está no banco de passageiro e o cumprimenta. Quando Miles pergunta a Bram quem ele é, ele é repentinamente pego por homens mascarados e colocado dentro da van. Bram tenta convencer Miles a não ir para a Ilha, dizendo que ele não está pronto para responder "o que repousa na sombra da estátua". Bram diz a Miles que tem respostas sobre sua habilidade e seu pai, mas Miles não se mostra interessado. Ao invés disso, ele pede $3.2 milhões de dólares, o dobro do valor oferecido por Naomi. Bram se recusa a pagar e manda jogar Miles para fora da van. Bram diz a Miles que ele está "jogando para o time errado". Quando perguntado por Miles de que time Bram faz parte, ele responde que está "no time que vai vencer". Mais tarde, Miles visita Howard Gray e lhe devolve a quantia que havia recebido. Quando perguntado por que estava fazendo aquilo, Miles revela que havia mentido. Ele, na verdade, não havia conseguido contatar o filho de Gray. Incrédulo, Gray pergunta por que Miles não continuou com a mentira e Miles responde que não seria justo com o filho, a quem o pai deveria ter declarado seu amor antes de ele morrer. Miles, então, vai embora. Na Ilha Kate e James retornam depois de deixarem o pequeno Ben com Richard, e James fala com Miles no centro de segurança para apagar a fita de vigilância. Miles tira a fita, mas, antes que possa apagá-la, Horace chega com um pacote, perguntando por "LaFleur". Miles fala para ele que tentou entrar em contato com James pelo rádio, mas ele está fora de contato. Horace dá a Miles um embrulho para levar a Radzinsky e para pegar um pacote em retorno, "sem fazer perguntas". Horace diz a Miles que o está deixando entrar no círculo de confiança. Miles dirige para o local especificado por Horace e entrega a encomenda, que se revela ser um saco de cadáver. Radzinsky coloca um corpo nele e diz a Miles para levá-lo a Horace. Miles, curioso sobre como uma pessoa que cai numa vala tem um buraco na cabeça, abre o zíper do saco e usa sua habilidade para descobrir o que realmente aconteceu. Ele descobre que a obturação de um dente de Alvarez saiu de sua boca e atravessou seu cérebro. Horace, depois de conversar com Dr. Pierre Chang, fala a Miles para levar o corpo para a Orquídea. Miles vai completar a tarefa, mas encontra Hurley carregando sua kombi com vasilhas térmicas de comida para a equipe de construção da Orquídea. Depois de ele insistir em uma carona, eles partem, até que Hurley percebe um odor desagradável. Preocupado em saber se sua comida havia sido contaminada, Hurley descobre o corpo. Confrontado, Miles lhe diz o que realmente aconteceu com o corpo. Para o seu espanto, Hurley aceita completamente a história, comentando que ele também fala com os mortos e, algumas vezes, joga xadrez com eles. Miles diz que não é assim que funciona, ao passo que Hurley responde que Miles confessou sua habilidade. Dr. Chang não fica contente ao saber que Miles trouxe Hurley consigo e menos contente ainda que Hurley tenha sabido do corpo. Ele ameaça Hurley dizendo que, se ele contar algo sobre o corpo, terá de lidar com fezes de urso polar, mas Hurley diz que está feliz em trabalhar na cozinha e promete manter segredo. Ao comentar com Miles a atitude do Dr. Chang, Miles confessa que ele é seu pai. Dr. Chang se junta aos dois e pede que eles levem-no até um portão escondido na mata e que camufla a construção da estação O Cisne. Ao longo do caminho, Hurley vai dando dicas sobre o parentesco entre Miles e Pierre, o que incomoda Miles. No caminho de volta, Miles e Hurley entram em outra divergência. Miles rouba o caderno de anotações de Hurley, no qual ele estava escrevendo o roteiro para "O Império Contra-Ataca" com algumas mudanças. Hurley comenta que é 1977 e que Guerra nas Estrelas havia sido lançado há pouco tempo. Ele imaginou que estaria fazendo um favor a George Lucas escrevendo a sequência. Roger descobre que Ben desapareceu do hospital. Juliet mente dizendo não saber de nada sobre o desaparecimento. Kate, mais tarde, tenta confortar Roger, aumentando suas suspeitas. Roger toma um gole de cerveja e vai para a sala de aula. Lá descobre que Jack está cobrindo seu horário, pensando que Roger gostaria de tirar licença por causa da situação de Ben. Roger rejeita a ajuda de Jack, confrontando-o sobre a interferência de Kate. Jack defende Kate e vai à casa de Juliet e Sawyer para informá-los das suspeitas de Roger. Sawyer chega em casa, cansado da caminhada pela floresta, e é confrontado por Phil, que tem a fita que Miles se esqueceu de apagar. Sawyer dá um soco em Phil, derrubando-o inconsciente no chão, e pede a Juliet para conseguir uma corda. Hurley fala a Miles sobre seu próprio relacionamento conturbado com seu pai e sobre como ele o perdoou. Ele sugere que Miles tente firmar um relacionamento com seu próprio pai. À noite, Miles vê sua mãe, seu pai e a si mesmo com 3 meses de idade pela janela, mas opta por ir embora. Entretanto, depois que seu pai recebe um telefonema, ele sai da casa e pede a Miles para levá-lo à doca para desembarcar um grupo de cientistas do submarino vindo de Ann Arbor. Miles fica surpreso ao descobrir que Daniel Faraday é um deles. Curiosidades Gerais *Essa é a primeira vez que um membro do Kahana ganha um episódio central, se não contarmos Michael. *A lição que Jack apaga da lousa na sala de aula era sobre o Antigo Egito e hieróglifos. *Há um pôster na sala de aula que diz "Arts & Crafts" *O número 4 é considerado um número ruim no Japão, Coreia e China, e é um homônimo da palavra "morte" em Japonês, Coreano e Chinês. Esse é o número do quarto onde Miles encontra o cadáver. Esse é também o número da fita que LaFleur pede que Miles apague. *Pode-se ler a palavra "Vida" na loja de Taco. Notas de Produção *Ben, Desmond, Jin, Locke, Sayid, e Sun não aparecem nesse episódio. * Daniel aparece de novo pela primeira vez desde , terminando uma ausência de quatro episódios. Erros de Gravação *A tabela periódica na parede da escola continha elementos ainda não descobertos em 1977. *Miles fecha o porta-malas da kombi quando Chang o manda esperar na Orquídea. Na cena seguinte, o porta-malas está aberto de novo. *Em uma tomada Elmer é visto atrás de Kate. Na próxima tomada que mostra a direção oposta, ele é visto atrás de Roger. *O computador Lisa na estação de segurança não estava em produção até o ano de 1983. *Em Miles disse que encontrou Naomi pela primeira vez no barco, enquanto neste episódio ela é vista recrutando-o antes da expedição à Ilha. *No caminho para a área de construção, a van passa por uma retroescavadeira com símbolos ainda não existentes em 1977. *Um trabalhador é mostrado estampando os números na tampa da escotilha. Anteriormente, os números na tampa eram altos e estampados no lado curvo da coluna. Temas Recorrentes *3:16 aparece no micro-ondas na casa de Miles quando ele era criança. *O proprietário fala à mãe de Miles que o aluguel do apartamento é 400 dólares e pede dois meses de aluguel adiantados (ou 800 dólares). *O pai de Miles abandona ele e sua mãe. *Pierre Chang é o pai de Miles. *Horace envia Miles numa missão para a Quadra 334. *Miles e Hurley presenciam um trabalhador gravando os Números na escotilha da Cisne. *Miles tem 15 piercings em seu rosto e suas orelhas em um flashback. *O cabelo preto de Miles tem uma listra branca atravessando-o quando ele visita sua mãe enferma. *Alvarez teve a obturação de seu dente arrancada da boca e ela subiu atravessando sua cabeça, o matando. *Miles descobre um homem que morreu de ataque cardíaco sozinho no quarto de número 4. *Miles encontra uma chave para o apartamento do Sr. Vonner debaixo de uma estátua de coelho . *8 está escrito dentro da orelha da estátua de coelho. *LaFleur pede a Miles para apagar o vídeo da câmera 4. *Um homem quer que Miles fale com seu filho morto temendo que ele tenha morrido sem nunca saber que seu pai o amava. *Russell Gray era um jogador de futebol americano que foi assassinado por um motorista bêbado. *O livro de anotações de Hurley. *Pierre está lendo um livro de urso polar para Miles. *Naomi fala a Miles que o empregador dela vai pagar "1.6" milhões de dólares. :*Depois, Miles quer $3.2 milhões de dólares de Bram para não ir para a ilha (se você inverter "3.2" , você fica com "2.3"). *A DHARMA está construindo a Cisne no território dos Outros e escondendo isso, numa violação direta da trégua. *Na capa da Sports Illustrated pode ser lido: "Depois de 23 anos... NOVO CHEFE NO L.A." *Sawyer tenta proteger a trapaça dele nocauteando Phil e o amarrando depois que Phil encontrou a fita em que Kate e ele entregam Ben para Richard Alpert. *Hurley menciona que Darth Vader corta a mão de seu filho Luke em O Império Contra-Ataca para Miles. Em um dos filmes de orientação, o pai de Miles, Chang, é exibido com o que aparenta ser uma mão de borracha, o que pode significar que ele talvez perca sua mão em algum momento no futuro. *Miles encontra seu pai depois de nunca tê-lo conhecido enquanto crescia. *Bram falha ao tentar persuadir Miles a entrar em seu time. *Há uma pintura de cavalos sobre a cama da mãe de Miles quando ele a visita. *Miles chama Sawyer de "Jim" (assim como Horace chama), Naomi de "Sweetheart," Hurley de "Dimwit" e Daniel de "Dan." Hurley chama Pierre Chang de "Douche." Sawyer chama Jack de "Doc." Phil chama Sawyer de "Boss." *O pai de Ben tem problema com bebidas, como Jack. *3/16/85 é a data no cheque assinado por Lara. *316 é o número de checagem no cheque de Lara. *8 é o número abaixo do cabide onde Miles coloca de volta as chaves da kombi da DHARMA. Análise da História *O pai de Ben começa a suspeitar de Kate. *Hurley ajuda Miles ao contar seu segredo e ao dar um conselho. *Bram faz parte do time que se opôs a Charles Widmore. *Phil descobre que Sawyer levou Ben embora. Referências Culturais * Some Like It Hot: O título do episódio é também uma referência a esse filme. No filme, os dois personagens principais são uma dupla cômica e testemunhas de um assassinato de gângsteres - O Massacre do Dia de São Valentim. Isso é similar ao que acontece com Miles e Hurley quando eles ficam cientes da morte de Alverez. No filme, os dois personagens principais se disfarçam para evitar uma retaliação por parte dos gangsteres por terem testemunhado os assassinatos assim como Miles e Hurley continuam a esconder suas identidades verdadeiras para os membros da Iniciativa DHARMA para se protegerem. * "It Never Rains in Southern California": Esta canção de Albert Hammond está sendo executada quando Hurley e Miles estão dirigindo até a estação Orquídea. Hammond também escreveu/interpretou outra canção intitulada "I Don't Wanna Die in an Air Disaster". * "Love Will Keep Us Together": Esta canção de Captain & Tennille é tocada na viagem à estação Orquídea também. * Miles Davis: A mãe de Miles é uma fã deste lendário trompetista de jazz e nomeou Miles por causa dele. * Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança: Hurley menciona que esse filme acaba de ser lançado quando Miles começa a ler seu caderno. O filme Uma Nova Esperança teve sua estréia em 25 de Maio de 1977. * Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca: O título desse episódio de Lost faz referência ao filme - Hoth é o nome de um planeta da saga - e Hurley está escrevendo um roteiro para ele. * Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi: Há diversas referências à eventos desse filme na conversa entre Hurley e Miles depois de retornarem da Estação Cisne (A destruição da Estrela da Morte, Boba Fett sendo ingerido pelo Sarlacc e os Ewoks). * Hans Brinker, or the Silver Skates é um livro escrito pela autora americana Mary Mapes Dodge, publicado pela primeira vez em 1865. A história se passa nos Países Baixos. Sawyer menciona esse conto quando ele pergunta a Juliet se ela, alguma vez, já se sentiu como um garoto neerlandês colocando seu dedo num açude. *''Sports Illustrated: Na primeira cena do episódio, Miles está lendo a edição de 14 de Março de 1977 da revista. *'Hieróglifos: Uma das linhas de hieróglifos escritos na lousa pode ser traduzida como "Escrita das palavras de Deus". *Aquecimento global: Hurley sugere a Miles que dê uma carona até à Orquídea para "ajudar a parar o aquecimento global". *Hook: O cabelo espetado e com uma mecha branca de Miles assemelha-se com o de Rufio, líder dos Meninos Perdidos. *João 3:16': Os números no visor do micro-ondas no começo do episódio podem ser uma referência ao versículo de João 3:16 na Bíblia, visto por alguns como o 'Evangelho em uma casca de noz' porque ele é considerado um resumo das doutrinas mais centrais do Cristianismo tradicional. Ele diz: "Porque Deus amou o mundo de tal maneira que deu o seu Filho unigênito, para que todo aquele que nele crê não pereça, mas tenha a vida eterna". Técnicas Literárias *Alvarez morreu enquanto trabalhava na construção do Cisne. *A mãe de Miles diz a ele que nunca poderia ir ao local onde o corpo de seu pai estava, mas, anos depois, Naomi o recruta para ir até lá. *É possível ver uma luz vermelha quando Miles está em situações de recrutamento: no restaurante com Naomi e na van com Bram. *Sawyer diz a Miles que ele "deve-lhe uma", quando ele destrói a fita. Em , Matthew Abaddon disse a Locke que ele ia "dever-lhe uma" se ele fizesse o walkabout. **Entretanto, Horace distrai Miles ao mandá-lo recuperar o corpo de Alverez, o que possibilita a Phil capturar a fita que irá usar para chantagear Sawyer posteriormente. *Horace diz a Miles que ele e Sawyer estão no "círculo de confiança", enquanto eles estão tentando destruir a fita que mostra Ben sendo levado embora. *Roger Linus diz a Juliet que ele está indo até a Segurança para ajudar a achar Ben, quando foi Sawyer, o chefe de segurança, que ajudou a fazer isso. *Miles leva Pierre à doca e encontra Daniel saindo do submarino nesse momento. *Lara diz a Miles que seu pai está morto. Apesar de Miles conseguir falar com os mortos, ele se recusa a falar com seu pai depois de encontrá-lo. Referências a Episódios * Os Números são vistos sendo embutidos na escotilha. * Hurley diz a Miles que Pierre Chang "é o cara que aparece em todos aqueles vídeos". , , , , , * Miles encontra uma chave embaixo da estátua de um coelho marcado com o número 8. * Hurley diz que seu pai o deixou quando tinha 10 anos de idade. * Naomi recruta Miles para o cargueiro. * Miles pede a Bram 3,2 milhões de dólares para não ir para o cargueiro. * Miles revela que o homem morto que Naomi trouxe estava tentando trazer fotos de covas vazias e um pedido de compra de um avião velho pra Charles Widmore (relacionando-o aos falsos destroços do Voo 815). * Hurley menciona ter jogado xadrez com os mortos (Mr. Eko). * Pierre diz a Miles e Hurley que gosta de música country, o que explica porque ele ouvia a música ''Shotgun Willie. * 3:16 aparece no micro-ondas no começo do episódio, possivelmente prefigurando o Voo Ajira 316. * Roger recorda que Kate doou sangue a Ben. * Roger está trazendo suprimentos de volta do Cajado. * Bram faz a Miles a mesma pergunta que Ilana depois faz a Frank. * A Orquídea está em construção, assim como estava em . Questões não Respondidas *Bram e sua turma tentaram contatar Charlotte Lewis, Frank Lapidus e Daniel Faraday assim como contataram Miles? *Por que Dr. Chang quis que o corpo de Alvarez fosse levado para a Orquídea? *Charles Widmore sabia que Miles e Charlotte Lewis nasceram na Ilha quando os contratou para fazerem parte do Cargueiro? Links Externos Press Release http://www.abcmedianet.com/web/dnr/dispDNR.aspx?id=033009_12 Categoria:Centrado em Miles